


Got You Right Here

by rlawnsausw



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlawnsausw/pseuds/rlawnsausw





	Got You Right Here

It’s quiet save for the rustle of bed-sheets, the occasional creaking of the ceiling fan, and their breaths. The yellow rays of light from the street lamps outside cast odd streaks onto them, illuminating Junmyeon’s form in front of him. Minho stares at the slope of Junmyeon’s shoulder, the soft and delicate curve of his neck. Junmyeon’s curled in a fetal position and hogging the blankets because he gets cold easily, but Minho doesn’t mind because he’s always run a little warm in contrast, dressed down now in a tank top and shorts compared to Junmyeon’s sleep shirt and pants.

The hour’s horribly late for sappy thoughts but as Minho listens to Junmyeon’s quiet breathing, he thinks about how lucky he is to have his boyfriend. His messy and absent-minded, but also strong-willed and gentle boyfriend. On days when Junmyeon is done with classes earlier than Minho, he waits outside Minho’s lecture hall so that they can walk back home together. Whenever Minho’s feeling upset or down, Junmyeon’s always there to offer advice and a hug.

Minho loves Junmyeon’s hugs, loves it when Junmyeon tucks himself under Minho’s chin and wraps his arms tight around him. Junmyeon looks slight but he has power in his arms; on some days when Minho’s feeling especially frail, it feels as though Junmyeon would be resilient enough to carry him for days until Minho has enough strength to stand back on his own feet again.

He reaches out and curls an arm around Junmyeon’s waist, wanting to have him in his arms now. Junmyeon mumbles a sleepy question in response but leans back anyway, then turns to face Minho. He opens his eyes a fraction and yawns into Minho’s face. Minho chuckles.

“Hey,” he whispers, pressing a brief kiss onto Junmyeon’s brow. More kisses follow after, onto Junmyeon’s eyelid, the high of his cheek, and then finally reaching his mouth.

“Mm, hey,” Junmyeon whispers back when they separate, now much more awake, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Minho tells him, “I just missed you.” He kisses Junmyeon again and Junmyeon laughs into it.

“Even though I was lying just over here?” He asks teasingly. He brings an arm up and around Minho’s shoulder, combing through the short hairs near his neck.

“Still too far,” Minho answers solemnly, smiling when Junmyeon breaks into peals of laughter at his cheesiness. He spans his hands along the width of Junmyeon’s waist and brings him even closer, kissing him once more.

This time when they kiss, it’s deeper and much more sloppier than before. Minho snakes his fingers under Junmyeon’s shirt, skimming across the smooth expanse of his back and turning Junmyeon’s giggles to moans. He sucks on Junmyeon's lower lip as Junmyeon moans and clutches at him, releases and sucks on it again.

Junmyeon pulls him in close so they're flush chest to chest, pressed tightly together so they can both feel each other's heart pounding. Minho breaks away from Junmyeon's lips so he can latch onto Junmyeon's neck instead, sucking bruises into the pale skin that he hopes will be really obvious in the morning. With another drawn-out moan, Junmyeon bares his throat for him, panting into Minho's ear and leaving marks on Minho's back as his fingernails dig in for purchase and some semblance of control.

There's a momentary pause as Minho twists his fingers into the hem of Junmyeon's shirt and pulls it up over Junmyeon and off, then Minho leans back down, laves his tongue over the bite-mark he's left and peppers a trail of kisses down Junmyeon's neck and across one shoulder. Junmyeon's skin is sleep-warm and Minho presses his face into his shoulder, stops to inhale Junmyeon's scent.

He startles when Junmyeon's fingers weave into his hair and tug insistently, but then they start urging him downwards and he laughs into Junmyeon's skin and follows where they guide him. When he glances up at Junmyeon, Junmyeon's smirking, sure about what he wants Minho to do and unabashed about it. Minho likes that about him, and he rewards it with a nuzzle to Junmyeon's clothed erection. Junmyeon shudders and his hands press Minho closer.

Junmyeon doesn't wear underwear under his sleep pants and Minho lightly runs a finger around the wet spot on them, laughing lightly when Junmyeon twitches in response.

"Don't tease," Junmyeon whines, hips pushing up.

"Okay, okay," Minho chuckles, and urges, "Up, up." He pulls the sleep pants down when Junmyeon lifts up hips and gets his hand around Junmyeon's cock, stroking once, twice.

"That feels good," Junmyeon sighs when Minho adds a twist to the end of each stroke, rubbing under the head. His eyes are closed, hands fisted into the sheets, and he looks as though he could melt into the covers in that moment.

"Yeah?" Minho asks. He presses a kiss onto Junmyeon's thigh and lays his head there. His own cock is aching but he wants to satisfy Junmyeon first so he resists the urge to grind into the bedsheets.

"Mm," Junmyeon squirms when Minho slides a finger through his slit, "But I want your mouth now."

He moans when Minho obliges, wrapping his lips around his cock and enveloping it in the warmth of his mouth. Minho likes sucking Junmyeon off, loves the weight of Junmyeon on his tongue and the taste of him. He hollows his cheeks and pushes himself down as far as he can just to hear that hitch in Junmyeon’s breath. 

Junmyeon whines when Minho pulls off to kiss his hip, and reaches out to pull him back. Instead, Minho dips down to lick at his balls instead, smiling as he hears Junymeon get louder. He takes Junmyeon back into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head and then getting deeper, wrapping his hand around the rest that he can’t reach. 

“Babe,” Junmyeon gasps, wrapping a leg over Minho’s shoulder and bringing him closer. Minho hums to urge him on, pressing him down into the sheets with an arm over his belly, and Junmyeon comes undone, releasing into Minho’s mouth and back bowing from the intensity. He pushes Minho off when he starts getting too sensitive, wiping semen from the corner of Minho’s mouth, and drags him up. 

Minho whines when Junmyeon finally sticks his hand in Minho's shorts and wraps around him; he's painfully hard and just needs to come. He holds himself up over Junmyeon with an arm, burying his face into Junmyeon’s neck and panting, “Hyung, hyung,” as he’s jerked off with rough strokes. It doesn’t take him long to release and he slumps onto the bed next to Junmyeon when he does, sated and just wanting to cuddle. He waits for Junmyeon to wipe his hand off on the sheets, then pulls him in by the waist, cups his face and kisses him sweetly. 

“Just for a while,” Junmyeon mumbles into his mouth as he curls into Minho’s embrace, limbs already starting to go lax with sleep. Minho thinks it’s endearing how he can never stay awake after sex. 

“Just for a while,” Minho agrees. He places one last kiss to the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth and strokes Junmyeon’s hair, starting to drift off himself. They’ll clean up tomorrow morning.


End file.
